zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Car (transcript)
This is a transcript for The Car from Season 1. Link: Gee, I'm so bored! King: Link, my boy, check out my new car. Link: Great! come to the car Wow! King: Toyta Hybrid! get in car, start the engine, and off they speed through the forest TV! turn on the car's TV; first it shows Bugs Bunny and three people dancing, then King changes channel. Now the screen views a squirrel and an unknown sun-like creature with a cigarette. King changes channel, and the screen views Futurama, King changes channel again, screen views an angry fox, King changes channel, screen views Mario head from Mario Teaches Typing saying "Where is everybody?", King changes channel, screen views Goofy in traffic, King changes channel, screen views some raccoons in an unknown movie, King changes channel, screen views Mario head again saying "Come back!", King changes channel one more time, screen views Weegee. Link and Harkinian are surprised, Harkinian screams, Link says "Change the channel!" I can't! presses button and then breaks TV, they both drive until they stop behind a van, TV is left behind, Morshu drives by and stops next to them Morshu: Mmmmm! takes a peek Link: Huh? Huh? Huh? What's happening? changes green, the three drive inappropriately, tires screech Morshu: Bombs! a bomb at Toyota Hybrid King: Ohh, s**t! avoid seven explosions Morshu: Lamp oil! lamp oil under Toyota Hybrid's tires and the tires screech King: Waah! kill Waldo from Where's Waldo series, they bump Morshu's car two times Morshu: One m-m-m-more bomb! bomb at Toyota Hybrid, Toyota flies up from explosion then crashes Morshu: Mmmmm! into bus and explodes Link: I won! King: Y'didn't do anything! stop at Ganon's Pub Hmm... I could use a drink. in, Link falls asleep, card below says "3 Hours Later", King gets back in car Link: Huh? king King? King: Boy, this... piece is... our true... dinner... of four warriors of... of... drink Wii! Link: What? King: You want a... a... a.. drink? Link: Sure! drink, king starts engine, they both drive away, Link plays Pacman King: Get... get the fruit, there's more points! Link: I'm not gonna get the fruit! King: Get the fruit! both jabber about the fruit Link: I'M NOT GONNA GET THE FRUIT, THERE'S A GHOST RIGHT THERE! car drives off, almost hits another car King: Oh! in car jabbers F*** you, f*****! hybrid drives off, king plays Super Mario Land, they drive by a speed trap, police car chases their car, king looks back, Hybrid and police car drive in circles on dirt, then back on the road, police car is next to Hybrid, they bump each other and eventually come to a crashing halt at a tree on a cliff; the tree falls off a ledge, police officer walks toward the car Police: This is illegal, you know. King: Go f**k yourself! knocks King out with billy club, walks over to Link, throws his game to the ground and breaks his elbow; Link falls down. Soon afterward, the police man arrests the two and puts them in jail. Link sings "Suicide Is Painless". Link: Is that... is that good? King: Oh god! Thank you, man! hi-five twice